Quintessenz
Q kehrt zurück und stellt Picard und seine Crew vor das Rätsel um einen mysteriösen Planeten. Mit der Aussicht, dass das Universum endet, sollten sie es nicht lösen. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Seit jeher liegt das Schicksal des Universums in den Händen einer allmächtigen namenlosen Spezies. Gelangweilt lassen sie Universum um Universum sterben, gelenkt von der Hoffnung, dass irgendwann es einer Spezies gelingen mag, die von ihnen gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Dieses Treiben bereitet auch den Q Sorgen. Würde dieses Universum zerstört, würde auch das Kontinuum mit ihm verschwinden. Q sieht Hoffnung in einer humanoiden Spezies, welche bereits früher Kontakt zu höheren Wesen gehabt hat. Wie die Metronen einst, so sieht auch Q in der Menschheit ein größeres Potential, und so vertritt er die Meinung, einer unter ihnen könnte der Eine sein. Die Mehrheit im Kontinuum ist zwar anderer Ansicht, will Q aber gestatten, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die Spezies zu testen. Beim Frühstück unterhalten sich Picard und Beverly über ihre bevorstehende Mission ins Gorsach-System. Beide stimmen überein, dass eine Mission der Erforschung nach der jüngsten Begegnung mit den Borg genau das Richtige für die Mannschaft ist. Beide bereiten sich schließlich auf ihren Dienst vor. Beverly begibt sich in die Sporthalle des Schiffs um ihrem täglichen Training nachzugehen. Dort trifft sie auf den neuen Sicherheitschef. Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon ist damit beschäftigt, sein Sicherheitspersonal auf Vordermann zu bringen. Bei der Gelegenheit erinnert ihn Doktor Crusher an seine Routineuntersuchung, welche er bereits mehrmals aufgeschoben hat. Er versichert ihr jedoch, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen und widmet sich wieder seinem Kampftraining. Kurz darauf betritt Crushers neue Trainingspartnerin den Raum. Nach dem Weggang von Deanna Troi hat Beverly in Miranda Kadohata, der Nachfolgerin Datas als Zweiter Offizier und Operationsoffizier, eine neue Trainingspartnerin gefunden. Die junge Frau ist darum bemüht, sich nach ihrer Schwangerschaft wieder in Form zu bringen. Das gemeinsamen Training bleibt aber weitgehend auf der Strecke da sich die beiden im Tratsch um ihre jeweiligen Beziehungen verlieren. An Bord der [[USS Titan|U.S.S. Titan]] sieht Captain William Riker seinen nächsten Aufgaben entgegen. Das Schiff geht unter Warp als sie das Vela-AG-System im Gum-Nebel erreichen. Doch durchs Aussichtsfenster kann Riker nur eine riesige Anomalie erkennen. Für die Sensoren bleibt die Anomalie unsichtbar, diese können nur noch die äußeren Planetoiden des Systems anzeigen. In seinen Bereitschaftsraum ist Picard mit der Durchsicht von Berichten beschäftigt. Anschließend betritt er die Brücke um sich mit dem Rest der Führungsoffiziere zu einer Besprechung zu begeben. Lieutenant Commander Kadohata informiert den Führungsstab über das Gorsach-System und den Planeten Gorsach IX. Das System ist nach dem tellaritischen Wissenschaftler Efrak chim Gorsach benannt ist. Dessen Hauptgestirn ist ein Stern des G-Typs. Des Weiteren beinhaltet das System zehn Planeten, siebzehn Monde, sechs Planetoiden und drei Asteroidengürtel. Der vierte und der fünfte Planet des Systems sind Gasriesen, wobei Gorsach V möglicherweise kurz davor steht, ein Roter Zwerg zu werden. Lediglich der neunte Planet ist Klasse M. Das System weist reiche Vorkommen an Dilithium und Topalin auf. Beim Abendessen sitzen Worf, Geordi Beverly und Miranda Kadohata zusammen und plaudern ein wenig. Vor allem über Erlebnisse in Zusammenhang mit dem kürzlich verstorbenen Androiden Data. Einige Zeit darauf betritt auch Zelik Leybenzon laut lachend den Riding Club. Der Lieutenant hat zuvor die Einladung zum Abendessen unter einem Vorwand abgelehnt. Zusammen mit einigen seiner Untergebenen scheint er sich nun köstlich zu amüsieren. Ein Umstand, der ihn in Geordis Augen keineswegs sympathischer wirken lässt. Trotzdem gesellt er sich zu ihnen und ist durchaus angetan von der Art, wie sich Leybenzon die Loyalität seiner Leute verdient. Nach einer neuntägigen Reise mit Warp 8 erreicht die Enterprise das Gorsach-System. Commander Worf führt ein Außenteam auf den Planeten. Begleitet wird er von Lieutenant Commander Kadohata und Lieutenant Leybenzon. Bei der näheren Untersuchung des Planeten stellt das Team fest, dass der Planet zu perfekt ist um natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein. Das Team stößt auf ein Höhlensystem, doch bei dessen Erforschung werden sie von einem mysteriösen Kraftfeld daran gehindert, die letzte der Höhlen zu betreten. Obwohl der Planet zuvor als leblos eingestuft worden ist, erscheinen kurz darauf einige wilde Tiere, die das Außenteam bedrohen – dabei handelt es sich erstaunlicherweise um die auf Berengaria heimischen, jedoch ausgestorbenen, Yrilijk. Worf lässt sich daraufhin sofort zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams zur Enterprise zurückbeamen. Auf der Krankenstation lassen sich alle Mitglieder auf eine mögliche telepathische Beeinflussung hin untersuchen. Doktor Crusher kann jedoch keinerlei Hinweise auf psionische Manipulation finden. Während die Offiziere noch rätseln, was sie wohl vom Betreten der Höhlen abhalten könnte, taucht plötzlich Q an Bord des Schiffes auf. Er macht Andeutungen, dass sich mehr hinter Gorsach IX verbirgt als alle annehmen. Geordi La Forge sucht Counselor T'Lana auf. Er spricht mit ihr über sein Unbehagen, dass er sich in Gegenwart von Miranda Kadohata unwohl fühlt. Normalerweise lässt er sich von allen mit Vornamen anreden, doch dass Miranda ihn am gestrigen Abend spontan mit Geordi angesprochen hat, hat gemischte Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Er äußert auch seine Vermutung, dass es damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass Miranda die Nachfolge auf Datas Position angetreten hat. T'Lana macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er von Data nach wie vor in der Gegenwartsform spricht. Ein Versprecher Geordis suggeriert einen Zusammenhang mit seiner Mutter, die seit dem Verschwinden der [[USS Hera|USS Hera]] offiziell als vermisst gilt und wahrscheinlich tot ist. T'Lana äußert die Vermutung, dass Geordi ein Problem mit dem Tod hat. Dies hat jedoch schon ihre Vorgängerin feststellen müssen. Geordi bedankt sich für dass Gespräch, und nachdenklich verlässt er das Büro des Counselors. Gemeinsam mit Lieutenant Taurik versuchen Miranda und Geordi weiterhin, dem Geheimnis von Gorsach IX näher zu kommen. Nachdem alle Standardscans ergebnislos bleiben, schlägt Miranda einige unkonventionellere Methoden vor. Sie will den Planeten Magnetresonanzbildgebung, Röntgenstrahlung und Radiowellen aussetzen. Gleichzeitig ist die Besatzung der Enterprise damit beschäftigt, Worfs Befehl Folge zu leisten, Q zu ignorieren. So auch Jean-Luc und Beverly, die gerade ihr Abendessen mit einem edlen Wein vom Château Picard ausklingen lassen. Beide unterhalten sich darüber, wie sich das Weingut nach dem Tod von Robert und seinem Sohn entwickelt hat. Marie Picard führt das Geschäft seither alleine weiter – wobei Marie sowieso schon lange für die täglichen Geschäftsabläufe alleine verantwortlich ist, Robert hat nie ein Händchen fürs Geschäftliche gehabt. Allerdings hat sie Schwierigkeiten, geeignete Winzer für den Familienbetrieb zu finden. Lieutenant Commander Kadohata präsentiert zusammen mit Lieutenant Commander La Forge ihre Ergebnisse. Zunächst informieren sie den Rest des Führungsstabs über die Art ihres Vorgehens. Und die primitiven Scantechniken haben tatsächlich zu Ergebnissen geführt. So haben zumindest die MRT und die Röntgenstrahlen interessante Einblicke in die Struktur der betreffenden Höhle geliefert. Im Gegensatz zu den Standardscans zeigen diese das wahre Ausmaß der Höhle. Nach zehn Metern, wonach die Höhle nach den Erinnerungen des Außenteams, eigentlich in einer Sackgasse enden sollte, führt die Höhle über einen, sich verbreiternden, Korridor in einen mehrere Meter breiten Raum. In dem Moment erhält Captain Picard ein Kommuniqué von Admiral Kathryn Janeway vom Sternenflottenkommando. Janeway informiert Picard darüber, dass sich kürzlich Raumrisse in allen Teilen der Galaxis gebildet haben. Das Epizentrum scheint Gorsach IX zu sein. Q meldet sich erneut zu Wort und behauptet, dass Picard und seine Crew für das Auftreten der Anomalien verantwortlich sind, wodurch bereits Milliarden von Leben. ausgelöscht worden sind. Wie sich herausstellt, haben sich die Risse tatsächlich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt gebildet, als Leybenzon die letzte Höhle betreten hat. Entgegen Qs ausdrücklichen Warnung entscheidet Picard, im Einvernehmen mit Admiral Janeway, ein zweites Außenteam auf den Planeten zu schicken. Bei dem erneuten Versuch, die Höhlen zu betreten, überkommt alle Mitglieder des Außenteams ein Gefühl der Übelkeit. Im Anschluss durchleben die Teammitglieder allesamt alternative Versionen ihrer Leben. Lediglich Kadohata und Picard kommen überhaupt Zweifel, ob es sich bei dem Erlebten wirklich um die Realität handelt. Durch intensive Konzentration auf den Augenblick, so wie er es während seines Aufenthaltes bei den Ba'ku von Anij gelernt hat, gelingt es Picard, dem ihm vorgegaukelten Szenario zu entfliehen. Jean-Luc Picard findet sich in einem hellen Raum wieder. Erwartungsgemäß lässt Q nicht lange auf sich warten. Er erklärt dem Captain, was es mit Gorsach IX wirklich auf sich hat. Der Planet ist ein künstlich geschaffenes Konstrukt, das die Entropie zurückhält und das Universum davor bewahrt, in sich selbst zusammenzufallen, das ganze geschützt von der Vision der Höhlen. Die Illusionen, die die Mitgliedern des Außenteams durchlebt haben, stellen eine weitere Art von Verteidigungssystem dar, um zu verhindern, dass jemand diesem Konstrukt zu nahe kommt. Auf der Enterprise registriert man überraschend das Verschwinden des Planeten Gorsach IX. Auch eine Transportererfassung des Außenteams schlägt fehl. Wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen kurz darauf alle Mitglieder des Teams bis auf auf den Captain auf der Brücke. Kadohata empfängt außerdem beunruhigende Signale von den Sonden im Orbit um Gorsach V. Der Planet scheint dicht davor zu stehen, sich in einen Roten Zwerg zu verwandeln – ein Vorgang, der eigentlich Jahrhunderte dauern sollte. Kurz darauf kollabiert auch schon des Planet. Doch er verwandelt sich nicht in eine Sonne, sondern es entsteht eine blauweiße Masse wirbelnder Energie. Worf kommt es jedoch nur allzu bekannt vor. Es handelt sich um einen Quantenriss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Leybenzon registriert mehrere Schiffe in der Nähe des Phänomens auftauchen. Die meisten davon scheinen der ''Sovereign''-Klasse anzugehören. In der Sternenflotte gibt es jedoch nicht so viele Schiffe dieser Klasse. Hinzu kommt, dass die erkennbaren Registrierungen alle auf den Namen Enterprise lauten. Miranda Kadohata stellt fest, dass alle Schiffe unterschiedliche Quantensignaturen aufweisen – ein Umstand, der eigentlich unmöglich ist. Während ihre Verblüffung noch andauert, wird die Enterprise auch schon von einem der Schiffe unter Beschuss genommen. Captain Picard durchlebt unterdessen die unterschiedlichsten Quantenrealitäten. Unter anderem findet er sich als Gefangener auf einer, von den Klingonen annektierten, Enterprise wieder. Das Schiff trägt nun den Namen IKS Qu. Das Klingonisches Reich befindet sich in dieser Realität im Krieg mit der Föderation. Und der misstrauische General Worf will dem gefangenen Captain keinen Glauben schenken. Er eröffnet das Feuer auf das am nächst liegende Schiff in Reichweite. Dabei handelt es sich genau um die Enterprise, welche in dieses Universum gehört. Worf weist die Crew an, das Feuer zu erwidern, doch die Qu scheint waffentechnisch überlegen zu sein. La Forge soll inzwischen ein Breitspektrumswarpfeld vorbereiten, um den Quantenriss zu versiegeln. Das Feld kann jedoch nicht aktiviert werden solange sich die Enterprise im Gefechtszustand befindet. In dem Moment eilen mehrere der anderen Schiffe der Enterprise zu Hilfe und ermöglichen so die Durchführung von Worfs Plan, nachdem sie erkennen, welche Enterprise in dieses Universum gehört. Doch das Breitspektrumswarpfeld zeigt keine Wirkung und der Riss weitet sich immer weiter aus; das Ende des Universums scheint unausweichlich. Orientierungslos findet sich Jean-Luc Picard an einem Ort der völligen Leere wieder. Aus zahlreichen Stimmen hört er die von Q heraus, der dem Captain zunächst jedoch keine Beachtung schenkt. Das Getuschel im Hintergrund macht Picard nachdenklich. Es scheint darin um nicht weniger als das Schicksal der Menschheit und sogar des gesamten Universums zu gehen. Picard beginnt über die früheren Besuche von Q nachzudenken und schließlich fängt Picard lauthals an zu lachen. Im nächsten Moment findet er sich auf nacktem Fels liegend in den Höhlen von Gorsach IX wieder. Ungehindert dringt er tiefer in das vermeintliche Höhlensystem ein und gelangt schließlich in ein nur allzu bekanntes Szenario der postatomaren Schreckenszeit, welches Q bereits bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung verwendet hat. In der bekannten Richterrobe verkündet Q, das Picard erfolgreich das Universums gerettet habe und enthüllt gleichzeitig, wie er die Menschen und insbesondere Picard auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet hat, bevor er ihn wieder auf sein Schiff zurückschickt. Normalität kehrt auf der Enterprise ein. Nirgendwo in der Galaxis zeigen sich Spuren der von Admiral Janeway zuvor gemeldeten Raumrisse. Es scheint, dass wer immer für all das verantwortlich ist, dem Universum noch eine Chance gibt. Worf kann sich nur noch an seine Begegnung mit mehreren, mit der Enterprise baugleichen, Raumschiffen erinnern. Zu seinem Erstaunen ist Gorsach IX nach wie vor vorhanden, während Gorsach V spurlos verschwunden ist. Captain Picard sieht keinen Grund, die Erforschung von Gorsach IX nicht fortzusetzen und so wird erneut ein Außenteam auf den Planeten geschickt. Zitate Genug!, sagte Picard. Q, entweder Sie er… "…klären sich", unterbrach Q in einer, wie selbst Picard widerwillig zugeben musste, anständigen Nachahmung der Stimme des Captains, "oder Sie verschwinden von meinem Schiff!" Ja, ja, ja Jean-Luc, ich habe das alles schon viele Male gehört, und ich habe es immer ignoriert, also könnten wir vielleicht diesmal auf das übliche Geschrei verzichten und uns um die vorliegende Sache kümmern? Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten wandte er sich an Worf. Wie ich sehe, hat Picard Sie zum Ersten Offizier gemacht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun, Riker hat bewiesen, dass jeder beliebige Idiot diese Arbeit erledigen kann, wobei ich zugeben muss, Minihirn, dass ich Sie niemals für einen "beliebigen" Idioten gehalten habe. Hintergrundinformationen ). Die Enterprise wurde überholt und Captain Jean-Luc Picard hat ihre Positionen mit einigen neuen und einigen bekannten Gesichtern besetzt. Der Captain erwartet die Entscheidung der Sternenflotte bezüglich seiner Weigerung, während der letzten Borg-Angriffe ihren Befehlen zu folgen (Star Trek: The Next Generation: Widerstand).}} auftauchende Martin Madden hat hier nochmals einen kurzen Auftritt. Er ist Erster Offizier der Enterprise-E in einer von zahlreichen Quantenrealitäten auf die die Besatzung im Verlauf der Handlung trifft.}} Episode bekannte Vulkanier Taurik inzwischen Lieutenant. Im vorliegenden Roman wird er aber mit Ensign angesprochen.}} Links und Verweise Verweise , Klingone, Lenarianer, Malon, Metron, Nausikaaner, Organier, Q, Remaner, Romulaner, Tellarit, Trill, Vidiianer, Vulkanier, Yridianer, | Kultur = Baseball, Bat'leth, D'k tahg, Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi, Fußball, Gedankenverschmelzung, Hoobishanische Bäder, Imzadi, Klingonische Oper, Mok'bara, Poker, Tanz, Theater | Person = , Alyssa Ogawa, Alexander Rozhenko, Amanda Rogers, Anij, Argyle, Artim, B-4, Benjamin Sisko, Beverly Crusher, , Daimon, Data, Deanna Troi, Donatra, Edward Jellico, , Elizabeth Paula Shelby, Geordi La Forge, Guinan, Harry Kim, Hedril, Hiren, Ira Graves, Jack Crusher, James Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Jeremy Aster, Jonathan Archer, Klon von Kahless, Kargan, Kathryn Janeway, Keiko Ishikawa, Kell Perim, Klag, Klingonischer Kanzler, Lal, Lily Sloane, , Locutus, Lore, Marie Picard, Marla Aster, Marta Batanides, Martin Madden, Martok, Miles O'Brien, , Montgomery Scott, Odan, Praetor, Q, Q (2), Q, Q (weiblich), Quinn, Reginald Barclay, René Picard, Ricardo Torres, Richard Galen, Ro Laren, Robert Picard, Ronin, , Selar, Senator, Silva La Forge, Surak, Suran, , Tal'Aura, Tasha Yar, Taurik, Thomas Halloway, Tom Paris, Trelane, Tuvok, Vash, Wesley Crusher, William Ross, William Thomas Riker, Worf, | Schiffe = [[USS Aries|USS Aries]], Deep Space 3, Deep Space 9, [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]], ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]], [[USS Exeter (NCC-26531)|USS Exeter]], [[USS Hera|USS Hera]], Jovis, [[USS Melbourne (Excelsior-Klasse)|USS Melbourne ]], ''Mogai''-Klasse, [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]], ''Pike'', Romulanischer Bird-of-Prey, Scimitar, Shuttle, [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], Sternenbasis 23, Sternenbasis 152, Tanker, [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], “Valdore“, ''Voyager'', Warbird | Ort = , , Daystrom-Institut, Farpoint-Station, Frachtraum, Holodeck, Sensorraum, Transporterraum, Zehn Vorne | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Andoria, Bajor, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Beta Omikron Delta III, Beta-Quadrant, Betazed, Blauer Riese, Caldos II, Cestus III, , Delta-Quadrant, Deneb V, Die Leere (Region), Erde, Ferenginar, Galaxie, Gamma-Quadrant, Gault, , , , , Ionensturm, Kesprytt III, Komet, Mempa-Sektor, Minos Korva, Neutronenstern, Qo'noS, Remus, Romulanische Neutrale Zone, Romulus, Selcundi-Drema-Sektor, Talos IV, Tellar, Vagra II, , Ventax II | Technik = Antimaterie, Antizeit, Astrophysik, Biobett, Computer, Deflektorschild, Dilithium, Emotionschip, Handphaser, Hytritium, Ketracel-White, Klasse-2-Sonde, Kommunikator, Langstreckensensor, Materie-Antimaterie-Antrieb, PADD, Phaser, Phasergewehr, Photonentorpedo, Quantentorpedo, Replikator, Schutzschild, Subraumkommunikation, Thetastrahlung, Topalin, Transporterplattform, Tricorder, Turbolift | Nahrung = Blutwein, Earl Grey, Eistee, Gewürz, Hasperat, Icobeere, Jambalaya, Kaffee, Kampfration, Kanar, Pflaumensaft, Raktajino, Salat, Scotch, Synthehol, Wasser, Weizen, Wodka | Sonstiges = Asyl, Beförderung, Exil, Feldbeförderung, Latinum, Logbuch, Nummer Eins, Roter Alarm, Spiegeluniversum, Spitzname, Sternzeit, Uniform, }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * cs:Q&A en:Q&A Quintessenz